A first individual on a social network may be directly or indirectly connected to a second individual. The probability that two directly connected individuals know each other (or are well acquainted with each other) may be ambiguous. This is because although the two individuals are directly connected to each other, the direct connection may have resulted from a single meeting between the two individuals, and the two individuals may have not interacted with each other since that meeting. The probability that two indirectly connected individuals know each other (or are well acquainted with each other) may also be ambiguous for the simple reason that the two individuals are not directly connected to each other. Therefore, there is a need for a system to solve these ambiguities and determine the quality or strength, both on a quantitative and qualitative basis, of a connection between any two individuals on a social network.